Taking Stalk
by animationiscool
Summary: A giant beanstalk suddenly appears in Mumbly and Shnooker's city. At the same time various valuables have gone missing, and Mumbly is assigned to find out why.
1. Taking Stalk

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Taking Stalk  
**

Once upon a time, in a busy city, a police captain known as Chief Shnooker informs his partner aka his dog, Lieutenant Mumbly, of his next mission.

Chief Shnooker: Mumbly, I have a new case for you.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* That's great! What is it this time?

Shnooker: ...How can you not notice what's wrong now? All you have to do is look out the window.

They look out the window of Shnooker's office, and they see a giant plant sprouting out of a nearby crossing.

Mumbly: A beanstalk?

Shnooker: Yep. Right in the middle of the city. How could you possibly miss that?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Working too hard, eh? More than likely you couldn't see anything because your car's a mobile fog machine. Do you know how this thing got here?

Mumbly: Uh... no. Do you?

Shnooker: Sorry. I have no idea how it got there either.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Someone planted it.

Shnooker: That's obvious, but I have no idea who did this and why it's here. What I do know is that it's screwing up traffic. Everyone thinks they're getting green lights. There's also been a series of bank robberies, jewelery thefts, and various other valuables since this thing sprouted up.

The dog detective salutes.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'll be right on it, chief!

Shnooker: Good. I would catch whoever's responsible for this mess myself, but I need some time off, er, important work to do.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: So you're saying that I couldn't catch a koala bear- hey! I'm not a slowpoke!

Mumbly: *laughs*

Shnooker: Go check out the beanstalk and leave me alone.

Mumbly is about to leave his owner's office.

Shnooker: Oh, and Mumbly?

Mumbly: Yeah?

Shnooker: Watch out for giants.

Mumbly: *growls*


	2. A Long Walk up the Beanstalk

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**A Long Walk up the Beanstalk  
**

A giant beanstalk has mysteriously sprouted right in the middle of Mumbly and Shnooker's home city. The police chief assigned Mumbly to investigate.

Chief Shnooker: I'll bet you can really size up this case.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* Sure, chief...

Since the enormous plant is close by, Mumbly takes a shortcut. He jumps out the window of Shnooker's office, and lands on one of the plant's giant leaves.

Shnooker: Couldn't you have just walked out the front door?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I wanted to leaf you alone.

Shnooker: Sure, Mumbly...

Mumbly: *laughs*

* * *

Soon the police chief looks up the beanstalk to see how the dog detective is doing.

Shnooker: What a case of vertigo!

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're telling me.

Shnooker: How's the weather up there?

Mumbly: *growls*

A gust of wind blows by, and he almost falls over, but he manages to stay on the beanstalk.

Shnooker: So it's kind of windy, huh?

Mumbly is hanging onto a huge leaf.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I guess you could say that.

* * *

After continuing to climb the green, towering plant, Mumbly reaches the top of the towering beanstalk. At the top, there is a seemingly deserted area that is occupied by a huge castle.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Well, this is familiar.

A giant walks out the front door of the castle.

Giant: Fee Fi Fo Fum!

Mumbly: *mumbles* This is familiar, too.

Giant: I can smell the, uh... oh, sacre bleu. I forgot the words...

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Giant: Who am I? Well, I am known as Gigantic Gerard.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Are you related to the Canadian lumberjack from "The Big Ox Bust"?

Gigantic Gerard: Powerful Pierre?

Mumbly: Yup.

Gigantic Gerard: Actually, oui, I am. How did you know?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Just a guess.


	3. Under Stalk and Key

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Under Stalk and Key  
**

Lieutenant Mumbly has managed to climb the enormous beanstalk growing in the middle of his city, and he found a giant castle above the clouds. He was also acquainted with a giant named Gigantic Gerard, who is related to a villain from one of Mumbly's previous cases, Powerful Pierre. However, Mumbly helped Pierre become nice, and Gerard has used the castle as a place for storing money, jewels, and other valuables that he robbed throughout the city.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles* So this giant castle belongs to a giant, uh, giant.

Gigantic Gerard: Oui, all of zis stuff belongs to me now. Including all the valuables that went "missing" in your city.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're under arrest.

Gigantic Gerard: Bwahahahahaha! You, arresting _me_? We'll see about that. Besides, you'll have to catch me first!

He clumsily runs back into his castle.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

After locking the front door, the Giant finds out that Mumbly is right next to him in the castle.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Hi, roommate.

Gigantic Gerard: You? How did you do that?

Mumbly takes a key out of his coat pocket. It is the exact same one that Gerard used earlier.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Gigantic Gerard: You, monsieur, are an unwanted trespasser. Not a roommate.

The giant picks up the short dog detective, opens the door, and drops him outside. He then locks it from the inside so he can't get in.

Mumbly: *growls* Lousy thief. I'll bet even the _castle_ was stolen.

Gerard opens the door.

Gigantic Gerard: You're right. It was.

He slams and locks the door again.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Makes sense to me. I'll have to "trespass" on his property somehow...


	4. Look Before you Leaf

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Look Before you Leaf  
**

Up in the clouds, there resides a giant's enchanted castle.

Mumbly: *mumbles* A stolen one. And it's actually not very enchanted.

Mumbly has climbed up a large beanstalk to find this castle and confront the culprit of several robberies that have occurred. He is trying to sneak in, and finds a part of the beanstalk right next to one of the elaborate castle's many windows. He lands in a large body of water.

*splash*

Mumbly then starts to swim via a dog paddle to dry land.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Wait a minute... this ain't water!

Mumbly finds out that he really landed in Gerard's bowl of soup at the dinner table.

Gigantic Gerard: Waiter, there is a dog in my soup!

Mumbly: *growls* Of all the rotten luck...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base of the beanstalk, Chief Shnooker is waiting there for his partner in crime solving to arrest the giant.

Shnooker: Mumbly sure is taking his sweet time with this case. Is the beanstalk honestly that big?

He gets increasingly impatiently while waiting.

Shnooker: I guess there's only one way to find out...

Mumbly's boss starts to climb the beanstalk himself.

Shnooker: Maybe Mumbly and I shouldn't get rid of this thing. If the beanstalk is large enough, our city could be mentioned in the record books! It would probably be under either "The world's largest stick of celery" or "The world's most accurate depiction of a fairy tale".

While thinking of a way to profit from the city's latest predicament, a sudden gust of wind blows him off a leaf almost to where he started.

Shnooker: Of all the rotten luck! This is more likely the world's largest pain in the neck.

* * *

At the not very enchanted castle, Mumbly is kicked out once again.

Gigantic Gerard: I guess you learned something, eh?

Mumbly: Really? What?

Gigantic Gerard: Look before you leaf! Wahahahahaha!

Mumbly: *growls*


End file.
